


Kiss That Questionable Frog

by AvenuePotter



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eccomiah will become a part of this story as it develops, F/M, Fairy Tale - ish, Jimlee - but not as the focus of this piece, WIP, mentions of oswald - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenuePotter/pseuds/AvenuePotter
Summary: Ed's been trapped inside his own body this entire time (ever since The Riddler took over) and forced to watch everything fall apart from the sidelines. Can his Fallen Queen save him from himself?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This boiled to the surface of my brain and became a raging plot bunny after someone contacted me on Tumblr and requested the following: 
> 
> (based on the new trailer for the finale so spoiler?) can you write a fic where lee breaks ed out of arkham and they like get together. Jim cheating on lee with babs if you’re feelin scandalous
> 
> As many of you already know, I don't usually accept requests cause I have so many plot bunnies roaming around in here that I can't even keep up with my own muses. But I don't mind people asking (except that I feel bad saying no to about 90% of requests right off the bat) because sometimes a plot bunny is stirred - although it's never exactly what the person had asked for - and such is the case here. Instead, the request becomes my inspiration. 
> 
> So thank you anonymous requester! I'm having fun with this one. :-)

They are crossing the street that night, arm in arm. Blonde, blonde, dark. Female, male, female.

The nearest alleyway seems to be a safe place to watch from, a safe place to hide . . .

Both women have small delicate tiaras upon their crowns - all the rage among grown women in Gotham this season. Yet . . .

Neither of them is a princess.

One of them is a Fallen Queen.

The excessive ribbit of a displaced bullfrog assaults the senses, turning everything green.

“This is wrong. She should be with ME.”

“ _You’re_ wrong. She should be with ME.”

And the internal struggle ensues. The eternal struggle . . .

“Please, you messed up. Let me out. I can fix this.”

“No, you can’t. She chose _him_. She married h-“

“She chose wrong. But she’ll listen to me, I can tell.”

“You can’t tell anything!”

“LET ME OUT!”

Worried voices can be heard, coming down the alleyway as his face is punched repeatedly, his arm bitten, hair pulled. The assault is relentless.

But brute force has never worked for him before – not for any part of him. No, only cunning has.

As the dark-haired woman – the fallen queen he still loves after all this time - crouches down beside his body, takes his hand, and soothingly strokes his forehead, he can only manage a single sound from his mouth.

“RIBBIT”

Or is that the bullfrog?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work will start posting daily once it's complete. This is just a little teaser to whet your appetite.


	2. Note

And . . . this is the "lucky fic."

I am having some health issues and need to step back and stop posting here for bit. More info here:

 

<https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenuePotter/profile>

 

However, this fic is almost completed so in the minuscule hours of each day that my brain works and I don't have to do stuff like call my doctors back or pay bills (adulting - yick!), I've been working to finish up this fic and will continue to do so. However, my health is so unpredictable right now that I have no idea how long this will take. But, my best friend will come in here and post for me on a regular (daily) schedule once I'm done. I don't want a recurrence of the chapters out of order on my Ngymakins gif set debacle. Nor do I want to post a chapter a day for a few days and then not return for a few weeks. You guys deserve better than that.

So don't worry, this is the ONE story I'm not abandoning for the summer - and it WILL post regularly once it's ready thanks to my bestie. But my ability to respond to comments and such may be quite sporadic.

Take care!


End file.
